


Creepy Superman

by AntaresofJuly



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresofJuly/pseuds/AntaresofJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作为外星人的超人与人类总有点不一样的地方</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Superman

1\. 

夜翼巡逻完毕，最近歌谭又不太平，路过厨房的时候差点吓出神经病。  
只见黑灯瞎火的厨房里隐约坐着一个人影，从走廊透过的灯光经过门框恰好打在他下半脸上，照出一个诡异的笑容。  
迪克僵住了那么一瞬，如果不是马上认出那个诡异的坐在黑暗里傻笑的家伙是超人--克拉克.肯特的话，他一准会大叫起来吵醒庄园里所有的人。  
蝙蝠侠也会呆在阴影里，但他不会笑好不好！他差点以为小丑帮入侵了。  
不过超人在这里干什么呢？迪克奇怪地想，从来不知道他还有半夜坐在厨房里傻笑的习惯啊？不过看起来超人并没有发现，或者说注意到他，所以迪克决定谨慎地观察下去。  
超人的脸不是水平的，而是向下倾斜，聚精会神地盯着地板咧着嘴笑，就好像他在透过地板看向什么别人看不到的让他很感兴趣的…迪克忍不住打了个冷颤。  
够了！迪克决定，我不要看这个！  
他迅速而无声地窜上了楼梯，决定一觉睡掉这可怕的画面。

又是一个平静的早上，除了一件事。  
提姆八点半要赶到学校，而现在七点半，所他和克拉克.肯特，大都会星球日报社会版的记者，坐在长桌的两侧吃着阿福准备的早餐。  
早餐是松饼配蜂蜜和枫糖浆、泰式柠檬茶、腌小牛排切片还有杏仁提子沙拉，一切都很美妙，如果你能忽略那件事的话。  
在他对面，那个带个眼镜就能假扮平民的家伙又一次抬起头看向左上方的天花板（恰巧越过提姆的头顶），露出一个可以闪瞎狗眼的宠溺表情，眼睛和嘴角简直都要滴出枫糖浆了。  
提姆叹了口气，低下头插起一块松饼，开始严肃考虑是否有必要换一下早餐座位。

“我实在忍不了了！”一个周六的游戏之夜，迪克突然扔下手柄夸张地举起双手。  
达米安不屑地啧了一声，立刻让他的小人干掉了迪克操纵的角色。  
“你们看到了吗？”他探过身子神秘兮兮地悄声说。  
提姆从他正在读的书里抬起头，“你是指什么？”  
迪克深吸一口气，“你知道我指什么。”他的手在空中画出一个S，“我已经好几次半夜在厨房看到'那个'了！您们难道没注意到？”  
提姆评估地盯了他一会儿，叹了口气，“我调整了自己早餐时坐的位置，这样就不用每次沐浴在'那个'之下，说实话，的确有点恐怖。”  
达米安哼了一声，“你们应该看看那外星怪胎傍晚在起居室里的鬼样，要不是壁炉现在只有装饰作用，我简直要怀疑他要把柴火点燃了。”  
迪克连教育熊孩子不要使用不良用语的力气都没有，“感谢他，我现在在庄园里任何一个公共活动区域都知道蝙蝠洞里的人体工程学座椅在哪个方向了。”  
“还有布鲁斯卧室的床。”提姆补充。  
三人一起发出一声叹息。

鉴于刚刚回归蝙蝠家族不久，杰森觉得自己有义务偶尔在庄园露一下脸，出于某种心理，他选择在凌晨三点没人会在大宅里游荡时踏进这个充满回忆的地方。  
这地方和过去回忆中的差别不大，慢慢穿过走廊时杰森百感交集…  
“卧槽！”他突然跳起来，看清楚坐在厨房桌子边的人后冲口而出“你他妈在这儿干什么呢？”  
“哦，”克拉克漫不经心地回答，仍盯着那块地板，“B把我赶出来了，说我害他无法集中精神。”他说着就咧起一个更大的、沾沾自喜的笑，就好像这是什么值得骄傲的事似的。  
好恐怖！杰森一阵颤抖。

2

“迪克！迪克！”提姆欢快地叫着跑进房间，这可实在少见。  
“怎么了提宝？”迪克期待地从床上跳起来。  
“快来看，布鲁斯又把厨房烧了！”提姆停在门框边，幸灾乐祸地嘲笑到。  
迪克忍不住翻了个白眼，说真的，每次布鲁斯尝试做什么东西都免不了出现些灾难性后果，你会以为他早该放弃了。  
他们赶到厨房的时候本以为会看到一个尴尬或生闷气的布鲁斯和一个冒了烟的阿福，但没想到看到的是另一幅场景。  
酥皮坐在那张桌子旁，背景是用冷冻呼吸扑灭的火灾现场，布鲁斯正面无表情地看着他。  
没一会儿阿福和达米安也来了。  
所以他们所有人就沉默地看着酥皮带着一个大大的、放着光的、快乐的笑容一口一口吃掉了那一大块焦黑中透着红丝的…不知道什么东西，表情满足地就好像它是某个五星级大厨精心烹制的美味佳肴一样。  
这简直、太特么恐怖了！

3

那是一次非常少见的情况，布鲁斯沙发上睡着了。迪克回到家的时候看到的就是这么一副场景。他跑到书房取了一本书，然后回来轻手轻脚地坐在布鲁斯对面的沙发上。  
克拉克来的时候他抬起头冲他阳光灿烂地笑了一下，看着酥皮选了一个离布鲁斯更近的沙发坐下，然后迪克又回归到他的阅读当中。  
不知过了多久，他再次抬起头时发现酥皮正温柔地盯着熟睡的布鲁斯看，带着一种人类少有的宁静。  
这本该是个美好的画面，如果酥皮盯着的是布鲁斯的脸，而不是肚子的话。  
而且事情似乎正向着更诡异的方向发展。没过一会儿，超人的脸上开始染上微红，眼神变得热烈起来。  
“呃……酥皮？”迪克小声问道，“你在看什么？”这几个字刚一出口他就后悔了，他为什么要问呢？他不应该问的！好吧，他现在只能恐惧着等待答案了。  
“哦，”超人想也没想地回答到，“他的脾。”  
“哦不，”迪克绝望地想，“我就知道！”

End


End file.
